That'll Be The Day
by Starlover88 and Moonlover13
Summary: The day that Gabriella says goodbye-ye, That'll be the da-a-ay Troy dies. In memory of the 49th/50th Anniversary of day the music died, February 3, 1959. Troyella
1. Chapter 1

**In memory of Buddy Holly, the Big Bopper, and Richie Valens on the 49****th**** anniversary of their death in Clear Lake, Iowa**** February 3, 1959, the day the music died. ****I'm sorry to all of those out there who like Lubbock Texas, no offense meant! **

**I quite obviously don't own Lubbock, Holly Estates, ****The**** Crickets, Peggy Sue, That'll be the Day, Sonic, or anything else you recognize**** (and possibly don't recognize)****. On the other hand, I do own a copy of Peggy Sue's book and a Buddy Holly Cd. **

**That'll ****Be**** The Day – Buddy Holly and The Crickets**

* * *

"Hello Ms. Montez!" Troy said as the love of his life's mother opened her front door. 

"Hello Troy, would you like to come in? Gabriella will be down in a minute." Ms. Montez responded smiling at the young man and gesturing towards the couch. Troy walked in and sat down on the couch. He smiled as he realized that Ms. Montez was listening to her favorite musician and his band. Even though they were a little bit before her time, Buddy Holly and the Crickets were her favorite.

"Have you ever been to Lubbock, Texas Troy?" Ms. Montez asked as she continued her cleaning that she had started before Troy arrived.

"Once. My cousins lived there for about a year. They moved back to Kansas, they didn't like it." He responded.

"Good choice, I hate Lubbock. The only thing I like about it was going to visit Buddy Holly's grave every time I went." She responded smiling.

"Mom, I'm sure that Troy doesn't want to hear anymore about Buddy Holly. You talk about him every time you see Troy!" Gabriella said, coming down the stairs to meet Troy. He smiled and stood up once he noticed her.

"Oh, it's fine. I love music and it's history. I find it fascinating. I'm a rebel, I like the evil Rock 'n Roll music." He responded, before Ms. Montez could respond, and then kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.

"See Gabi, Troy doesn't mind." She said laughing slightly at the disgruntled look on her daughters face and at how Troy had worded his response.

"Yeah, you're a real wild child, Troy." Gabriella responded sticking her tongue out at the both of them.

"So you ready for your surprise date?" Troy asked smiling widely.

"No! Tell me where we're going! Please?" Gabriella begged. He had been talking about this date for the last three weeks and still hadn't told her where they were going.

"Ok, I'll tell you where we're going for the first part of the date." He replied as he opened the front door for her.

"Bye Mom!" Gabriella called as she walked out of it.

"Yes, bye Mom!" Troy also called, earning slap on the arm from Gabriella.

"Bye you two, have fun!" Ms. Montez replied smiling brightly. She couldn't wait for Gabriella to get home from this date after what Troy had talked to her about.

"Ok so I asked Taylor's opinion on where to go to eat. I said Sonic since it's your favorite, but she insisted that I take you to Old Town to go to an old Mexican food restaurant instead of a drive-in." He said as they walked to the car and he once again opened her door for her.

"You went to Taylor for help?" She asked as she got in.

"Only for the restaurant part, I wanted tonight to be perfect. Plus it's a tad bit more romantic." He said smiling and closing her door once she was in. He walked over to his side of the car and got in too.

An hour and a half later, they had finished eating a romantic dinner and Gabriella was now incessantly quizzing Troy, trying to guess where they were going next as he drove.

"The Mall?"

"No."

"The Aquarium?"

"No."

"To get ice cream?"

"No."

"The park?"

"No."

"Zoo?"

"No."

"To get coffee?"

"No."

"Santa Fe?"

"No."

"Home?"

"No."

"Texas?"

"No."

"Mexico?"

"No."

"Arizona?"

"No."

"Graceland?"

"Uh, no. Definitely not."

"Disneyland?"

"Nope."

"Boogie Wonderland?"

"You're not going to guess." Troy replied laughing at her last guess.

"Well you never know, Boogie Wonderland might just be in New Mexico." She said frowning and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Trust me, you'll love it. It's educational and romantic. Now is that a good combo for you or what?" Troy said as they turned into a huge parking lot.

"What is educational and romantic?" Gabriella responded, completely confused. He got out of the car, and once again opened the door for her. He led her to the huge building in the middle of the parking lot.

"This is what is educational and romantic." Troy said, pointing at the sign outside of the doors that read, 'The music of Beethoven, Mozart, Handel, Vivaldi, and Bach, tonight only.'

"Oh Troy!" Gabriella said excitedly, "I wanted to go to this so bad! Thank you so much!" She jumped up and down a few times before hugging and kissing him.

"I thought you'd like this, but you do realize that Buddy Holly was the first person to use a full orchestra in Rock 'n Roll history right?" He said smiling as he paid.

"Are you sure you don't want to date my mother instead? You two seem overly obsessed with Buddy Holly." She responded laughing.

" Well I love you gal, yes I love you Gabriella." Troy sang as they walked in and took their seats.

About half way through the concert, Gabriella suddenly whispered.

"Troy? Do you always think we'l l be together?"

"Yes. We know true love ways." He said, turning to look at her.

"Seriously though." She said, frustrated that he was quoting another song.

"Well I know that I'll never say goodbye, and the day you say goodbye, that'll be the day that I die." He replied looking down at her and kissing her on the forehead. She couldn't tell what the expression on his face was because it was so dark and it was really annoying her.

An hour later, the concert was over and they once again found themselves in the car.

"So are we going home now?" Gabriella asked, not wanting the night to be over. It was just too nice to end.

"Nope. In fact," Troy said, turning into a parking lot and parking, "We have one more stop, but I have to put a blindfold on you first." He pulled out a blindfold and smiled at her.

"Why? How many more surprises can there be?" Gabriella asked as he put the blindfold on. Once he finished, he kissed her, then once again they were on the road.

"Where are we?" Gabriella asked after what felt like two hours to her.

"New Mexico. Ever heard of it?" Troy responded, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel to the radio.

"Yes, are we even still in Albuquerque?" Gabriella asked, fiddling with the hem on her skirt.

"No." Troy said, waiting for her to yell at him.

"WHAT!?" She screeched back about to take off the blindfold.

"No! Don't take it off!" he said, panicked. She couldn't ruin this surprise. It had to be perfect.

"Fine, but you better not be taking me to the middle of nowhere to kill me."

"Sorry, no murders tonight."

A few minutes later, they finally came to a stop.

"Can I take it off yet?" Asked a very impatient Gabriella, she really wanted to know where they were.

"No, now I'm going to help you out of the car, then I promise I will take it off of you." Troy responded getting out of the car. He then went to the other side of the car and carefully helped her out. They walked about ten feet, then, like he promised took off her blindfold. She gasped in amazement. Troy had brought them to a hill overlooking the city. You could see all of Albuquerque from here, and it was an amazing sight at night with all the lights.

"Oh my goodness Troy! This is beautiful!" Gabriella responded and turned around and kissed him. The kiss didn't last that long though, she wanted to look some more at the incredible site .

"I thought you'd like it." Said Troy as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her.

"Hey Gabriella, how did your dad propose to your mom?" He asked, letting go of her. She still faced Albuquerque, looking out at it.

"Well they spent the day together and they did a whole bunch of that she loved. He spent the whole day quoting Buddy Holly before he…" She trailed off, realizing that she had just described her night.

"Everyone says go on up and ask her. Where youre concerned, my heart has learned. Its so easy to fall in love. " Troy said from behind her. She was almost afraid to turn around.

Gabriella turned around after a few seconds of deep breathing and found what she hoped she would. Troy, lit up by the bright lights of Albuquerque, was on one knee with a ring in one hand. He had a huge smile on his face. She put her hands over her mouth.

"The whole world can see that you were meant for me." Troy quoted, still smiling, but getting nervous since she hadn't answered yet. Finally she decided what she was going to say.

"Well, Peggy Sue did get married. I suppose I can too." Gabriella said, starting to cry as he put the band of gold on her finger.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Long live rock 'n' roll! **


	2. Not Fade Away

**In memory of Buddy Holly, the Big Bopper, and Ritchie Valens on the 50th anniversary of their death in Clear Lake, Iowa February 3, 1959, the day the music died. **

**Since I can't really do much of anything else for the 50th anniversary of their death (trust me I tried to talk my parents in going to Iowa and/or Lubbock for it, which is saying a lot since I **_**HATE**_** Lubbock), I'm adding a bit more onto the story. I will probably keep doing this every year. It just seemed even more fitting to do it this year. **

**I quite obviously don't own Lubbock, Holly Estates, The Crickets, Peggy Sue, That'll be the Day, or anything else you recognize (and possibly don't recognize). On the other hand, I do own a copy of Peggy Sue's book, a broken iPod signed by her (which ironically died a few days ago… too bad it hadn't waited until today), a Ritchie Valens CD, a BH shirt, a copy of Chantilly Lace, and 4 BH CDs.

* * *

  
**

_Three years later...._

"Do you have to go?" Gabriella Bolton asked her husband of a year, pulling his arm back toward her.

"Yes, I'm sorry Gabi. Trust me, I'd love nothing more than to be home waiting on you hand and foot so nothing happens to our precious additions." Troy replied, wrapping his hands around her rather large waist that held their coming twins, and kissing her. On the ground next to him were two suitcases. Gabriella had double checked them twice to make sure he had everything.

"I don't want you to leave. Can't Chad go without you?" She asked, eyes filling up with tears. One thing she hated about being pregnant, her emotions all over the place.

"I wish he could, but we know Chad doesn't do well in meetings without backup." Troy replied lightly rolling his eyes.

"True," Gabriella replied frowning. Last time Chad had ended up hyperventilating. Apparently he gets nervous during business meetings with only 5 people, but not playing a basketball game that hundreds of people were watching. She smiled as Troy wrapped his arms around her again.

"Darling, I love you. I will have blue days and black nights without you. I will be back in a week, February 4th." He replied smiling a bit quoting some Buddy Holly and the Crickets lyrics to her. It was something he had started doing the day he asked her to marry him, but had kept it up ever since.

They both jumped as someone opened the front door they were standing next to.

"Aren't you ready yet?" Sharpay sneered at Troy, but it turned into a slight smile seeing his arms around Gabriella.

"Sharpaaay." He whined, putting his head on Gabriella's shoulder.

"Why is she going? I thought this was a business trip!" Gabriella asked, irritated that she wasn't invited. Not like she could have gone anyway, being almost eight months pregnant.

"You didn't tell her why you were going?" Sharpay asked quickly, also irritated. "I thought you were telling her about – "

"No, but thanks Sharpay for almost ruining the whole surprise. Much appreciated." Troy responded sarcastically as a horn honked from outside.

"We'll be there in a second Chad!" Sharpay screeched back at the car.

"Troy?" Gabriella responded, waiting expectantly for an answer.

"I'm also going to get you a special gift, actually that's most of the reason I'm going. I think it's something you'll really love." Troy replied smiling, obviously excited.

"So why is Sharpay going?" Gabriella asked, really confused, but a bit excited at the prospect of a gift.

"I'm going because I want to find out what's so great about the gift. He's told me what it is and I still have no idea why it's so amazing. I mean, it's just a p-"

'Sharpay!" Troy yelled.

"Sorry." She replied rolling her eyes. "Bye Gabi! See you when we get back!" She said, hugging Gabriella, finding it a bit difficult since Troy was still holding her. "I'll meet you in the car Troy, and hurry!"

"I love you Gabriella Bolton." Troy said looking in her eyes and kissing her one last time.

"I love you too." She replied smiling sadly as he let go of her and he walked with his luggage to the car, all three waving back at her as they drove off.

* * *

"50 thousand!"

"Do I hear 51 thousand?"

"51 thousand!"

"Sharpay! Start bidding!" Troy hissed in her ear.

"Just a minute! They think that they don't have much competition right now, you have to wait a bit." She replied as the price went up another 3 thousand.

"Sharpay if I lose this, how am I going to face Gabriella, not to mention her mom? Half of this isn't my money!" He exclaimed as it went up another 5 thousand. "I let you be the one doing this only because you practically begged and you've actually been to an auction."

"I haven't been to an auction like this before. No one was dressed anything like this. I mean, look at that guy, he's wearing a pair of _ripped_ jeans! Those have been out of style for over a decade! What is he thinking!" She hissed back, looking forward to the auctioneer again.

"Dude, is that who I think it is?" Chad asked, elbowing Troy, and looking at the guy Sharpay had mentioned.

"Oh my goodness!" Kelsi exclaimed excitedly, also looking. "That _is_ Paul McCartney!"

"I wonder if he'll sign my shoe!" Chad said excitedly to Kelsi who was now searching her purse for something to write with.

"Great more competition, Sharpay, _bid_!" Troy whispered furiously.

"Fine," She whispered back before yelling, "250 thousand!"

* * *

"Thanks for coming to stay with me Taylor, I appreciate it." Gabriella said as she opened the door for her best friend.

"You're welcome, it was way too lonely at home without Chad anyway. I mean I have little Maria here, but it still isn't the same." Taylor said walking in with her two year old, sleeping girl in one arm and a suitcase in the other.

"Is she not as loud as her father?" Gabriella asked, chuckling.

"No, thank goodness. Either way I miss him, I miss Troy too even. I hate these long business trips that they have to go on. Even if this one isn't completely business." She replied smiling knowingly.

"Man! I wish someone would just tell me what it is he's getting! It's driving me nuts!" Gabriella replied, slamming the door.

"Don't worry; it will be worth the wait. Normally I wouldn't be that interested in something like this, but I can't lie. It's going to be insanely cool to own what he is getting you." She replied, laying Maria down on the couch.

"Thank goodness they're coming home in a few days. I can't stand the suspense much longer. " Gabriella said as she slowly sat down next to the sleeping Maria. Once she sat down though, something definitely didn't feel right.

"Uh, did what I just think happen?" Taylor asked, looking at Gabriella's now soaking wet jeans.

"Yes, I believe my water just broke."

* * *

"I told you I knew what I was doing. That old man was cowering by the time we were the last two left bidding." Sharpay said smiling widely.

"Yeah, now thanks to you, since he noticed we were sitting with you, I didn't get Bob Dylan's autograph. Thanks Sharpay." Kelsi replied pouting.

"I'm glad you came up to see us…. Or at least what we got." Chad replied rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't wait to see these! Talk about an incredible purchase." Kelsi replied looking at what Troy was holding carefully in his hands. The way he was holding them, you would have thought it was a bomb.

"Troy, they stayed together after hitting the ground at about 170 mph. I don't think they're going to break now." Kelsi replied smiling at him.

"Why would you want those anyway? They are so ugly!" Sharpay asked, grimacing at what he held.

"Obviously you're not the one that went to Juilliard." Troy huffed at her. "These are-" He paused after his phone started ringing. He smiled noticing who was calling.

"Heeelllloooo Babyyy." He said happily into the phone.

"Well if you get a move on to home right now, it is hello baby time!" Screeched Gabriella back at him.

"What?" He asked, eyes wide, almost dropping what he was holding.

"MY WATER BROKE!"

"I'm on my way!" Troy said hanging up and pushing Chad out of the booth they were sitting at.

"What was that for!" Chad yelled as the waitress came with their food and he got off the ground.

"Gabi's water broke! I have to get home!" He replied putting his precious purchase in his jacket carefully.

"Dude, it's practically a blizzard out there! How are you going to get home?"

"I'm going home now. How would you have liked to missed Maria being born?" Troy replied angrily.

"I'll call the airport and get the three of you a plane back to Albuquerque, just go!" Kelsi said, already dialing.

"Thanks Kelsi you're a life saver!" Troy yelled running out the door, Sharpay and Chad following closely.

* * *

"Congratulations Mrs. Bolton! You have two very healthy babies!" Said the nurse walking in with both twins. "You have the names right?"

"Yes Buddy Troy Bolton and Peggy Gabriella Bolton." Gabriella replied as the nurse placed Peggy in her arms.

"They're adorable!" Taylor replied as the nurse placed Buddy in her arms.

"I hope Troy gets here soon. He already missed the birth." Gabriella replied frowning slightly, but finding it hard to continue frowning as she watched her baby girl.

"Well it's been about 5 hours, so he should be here anytime. How long does it take to fly from Iowa?" Taylor asked as her cell phone started ringing. She smiled as the nurse took Buddy from her.

"Hello?" She asked walking out of the room.

Ten minutes later as the nurse was taking Buddy and Peggy back to be checked up again, Taylor came back in.

"Hey so was that Chad?" Gabriella asked, but then noticed the look on Taylor's face. "What's wrong?"

"They…um, the three of them got a plane, but they somehow talked a pilot into flying them here in a blizzard and well…." Taylor replied before bursting into tears and hugging Gabriella tightly.

* * *

"Thank you Kelsi for everything.... For identifying the bodies." Gabriella said quietly to Kelsi who was holding Buddy while she was holding Peggy.

"You're welcome Gabriella. It's not like there was much of a choice anyway." Kelsi said in a monotone, rocking Buddy.

"Either way, I appreciate it. So does Taylor. There's no way we could have handled that." Gabriella said turning towards Taylor who was dressed in black along with most everyone else, sitting with Maria on her lap, gently stroking her hair, tears falling down both of their cheeks.

"I'm sorry. The man said that I shouldn't get them a flight since it was so snowy, but I told him the situation and he said ok." Kelsi cried quietly.

"Kelsi, don't blame yourself. This isn't anyone's fault. Especially not yours." Gabriella replied, tearing up herself again.

"Buddy really looks a lot like Troy." Kelsi replied, smiling slightly as the bright blue eyes looked up at her.

"Yes, he does, doesn't he?" Gabriella's mom asked, coming up behind them. "Would you like me to take one so you can talk to some more people?"

"Sure," Gabriella replied handing Peggy to her. "Thanks mom, for being here. I appreciate it."

"I wouldn't have it any other way sweetie." Her mother replied, hugging her widowed daughter.

"How long is she staying?" Kelsi asked, smiling as she watched Mrs. Montez show off her granddaughter.

"She said until I didn't need her anymore. Which honestly, I don't know if that will ever happen now."

"I'm sorry about your loss Gabriella." Said someone she vaguely recognized coming up to them.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." She replied, feeling like she was a song on repeat. How many times had she said that in the last two weeks?

"I'm sure Troy and Chad would have appreciated being buried next to each other and have such strong wives. I'm fairly sure though that Sharpay wouldn't have approved of all the black at this event."

The last part was replied to with a small laugh.

* * *

"Mrs. Bolton? I found this on your porch step."

"Thank you." She replied, smiling slightly as she took the package from her newspaper boy who had come to collect payment. She nearly broke down again, seeing where the box was from. "Here's your payment."

"Thank you!" The newspaper boy called as she closed the door, focusing on the box.

"_Bad news on the doorstep, I couldn't take one more step_." Gabriella muttered before calling out, "I can't handle this mom. I can't handle them keeping sending me more and more boxes of stuff the find at the crash site." She said handing her mom the box as she started to cry and walked down the stairs to her bedroom. It didn't use to be just her bedroom....she use to share it, now it was the loneliest room in the house.

"Gabriella?" Her mother asked hesitantly a minute later, entering her room. Gabriella put down Troy's pillow that she had been holding.

"Here's the gift he had gotten you. I think it's probably even more expensive and impressive now that it's survived two plane crashes to the rest of the world, but priceless to you. Especially with the note it came with." Her mother said, tears running down her own face as she handed Gabriella the box.

Gabriella looked into the box, very confused as she picked up the pair of glasses that were in there.

"These aren't…no way. These aren't…" She said holding the glasses and staring at them dumbfounded, realizing what her mom had just said.

"Those were the glasses Buddy Holly was wearing, February 3rd, 1959, the day the music died." Her mother said, but pointed in the box. "There's something else in there more important."

"More important? But these are Buddy Holly's glasses. " Gabriella replied, stunned, but tore her eyes away, looked back in the box, and pulled out a very beat up looking piece of paper.

_Our love will never fade_

_The weather man says snowy today, _

_but he doesn't know that I've gone away. _

_It's going to be raining, raining in your heart._

_Oh misery, what's gonna become of me. _

_It's killing me knowing what this is going to do to you. _

_You mustn't let this hold you back, being a widowed bride. _

_I should have realized that I shouldn't fly, _

_On the anniversary of the day the music died. _

_This'll be the day that I die,_

_Tell Peggy and Buddy I love them._

_I love you._

_-Troy_

Gabriella did her best not to cry, but found it hard. He had kept calm enough in the last few moments of his life to say goodbye to her and their children. She jumped when her mother handed her an empty picture frame.

"So you don't hurt the paper anymore. I think the nursery is a good place to put it."

"I think so too." Gabriella replied, putting the glasses and paper down gently on her dresser and hugging her mother tightly.

* * *

**Were you surprised? Do you all hate me now? I cried a bit writing this even. I didn't actually put how much those glasses ended up costing, because seriously…how would you measure how much those would cost? Plus his widow still owns them surprisingly (I can't believe she didn't sell them since she tries to get money from everything else BH related, not to mention she didn't even go to his funeral). Those glasses did actually survive the crash, look in better shape than my own glasses, they're in the Buddy Holly museum in Lubbock… well more like Buddy Holly room. I paid five dollars to go in there. Total waste of time. Most interesting thing in there was his glasses and a pair of Elton John's. **

**So as most of you figured out this is partially based on what really happened that snowy night in Iowa. Buddy Holly chartered a plane since the tour bus didn't have a working heater and the temperatures had been in the negatives, plus no one on the tour had washed their clothes in days, so he took everyone's laundry and some of their wallets. JP Richardson (The Big Bopper) ended up taking the seat that Waylon Jennings had originally had on the plane because he had come down with the cold. Tommy Allsup and Ritchie Valens had ended up flipping a coin to see who got the last seat, Ritchie Valens won. The plane had barely made it away from the airport when it crashed in a corn field, killing the three of them, and the pilot instantly. Buddy left behind a pregnant wife (who had a miscarriage later). I thought about having Gabriella having a miscarriage, but I figured you all wanted at least one good thing to happen to her by the end of the story. If you want to know more, just ask. I'll start spewing out all sorts of random music history. **

**Also once again I don't own Bob Dylan (but he did go to the second to last performance of Buddy Holly, hence why I put him in there), Paul McCartney (since he owns all of the right's to Buddy's songs, or something like that), pretty much any of Troy's note (basically Buddy Holly's lyrics/ Don McLean's), or anything else I mentioned in the first disclaimer, so Maria Elena Holly, don't sue me. **


End file.
